worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Territory
Territory An area of land under the jurisdiction of a ruler or state. Types Of Territory Village Villages are divided into four grades: Bronze, Black Iron, Silver, and Gold. 80% of the starting villages were Bronze grade, almost 20% Black Iron, less than .01% Silver, and there would only be one Gold Village Creation Token in all of China. Town County prefecture country Territory Upgrade Requirements Village Grade 1 # Village Creation Token Grade 2 # Minimum population of 200 people, # All required infrastructure must be complete, # The Lord must have a Title of at least Second Grade Baron, Grade 3 # Minimum population of 500 people, # All required infrastructure must be complete, # The Lord must have a Title of at least First Grade Baron. Town Grade 1 # Minimum population of 1.000 people, # All required infrastructure must be complete, # The Lord must have a Title of at least Third Class Viscount, # The political, economic, cultural and military indexes must have no less than 30 points, Grade 2 # Minimum population of 2.000 people. # All required infrastructure must be complete, # The Lord must have a Title of at least a Second Class Viscount. Grade 3 # Minimum population of 5.000 people. # All required infrastructure must be complete, # The Lord must have a Title of at least First Class Viscount. County Grade 1 # Minimum population of 10.000 # All required infrastructure must be complete, # The Lord must have a Title of at least a Third Class Earl, # The political, economic, cultural and military indexes must have no less than 45 points, # Secret Condition: Survive the large scale raider attack. Grade 2 # Minimum population of 25.000 # All required infrastructure must be complete, # The Lord must have a Title of at least a Second Class Earl. Grade 3 # Minimum population of 50.000 # All required infrastructure must be complete, # The Lord must have a Title of at least a First Class Earl. prefecture Grade 1 # Minimum population of 100.000 # All required infrastructure must be complete, # The Lord must have a Title of at least a Third Class Marquis # The political, economic, cultural and military indexes must have no less than 65 points, # Core affiliate territories have at least reached grade 1 city, requirement met # ' '''Secret Condition' Upgrade Quest, complete at least 2 of the 4 #* Quest 1 Recruitment: Need at least one historical person who is willing to work for your territory #* Quest 2 moves in: At least one NPC Chamber of Commerce is willing to move into the territory and help the economy #* Quest 3 Festival: Hold a culture festival with a certain influence #* Quest 4 Group Trial: An army group needs to go through a trial to prove its strength '''Grade 2 # Minimum population of 500.000 # All required infrastructure must be complete # The Lord must have a Title of at least a Second Class Marquis Grade 3 # Minimum population of 1.000.000 # All required infrastructure must be complete # The Lord must have a Title of at least a First Class Marquis Capital City # Minimum population of 2.000.000 # All basic buildings have been constructed # The Lord must have a Title of at least a Duke # Politics, Economy, Culture, and Military indices are no less than 90, technology index no less than 80 # At least own three prefectures of land # Territory fate is at least at the second stage red fate # Secret Condition''' Upgrade Quest (The three upgrade quests must all be completed) #* Quest 1 Court Examination Accept the Imperial Court official evaluation of politics, economy, culture, technology, and military; these must all reach good and above standards #* Quest 2 industries Within the territory, one must have all 36 industries #* Quest 3 soldier type On the foundation of the current troops, develop a new soldier type '''Country Grade 1 (Royal Dynasty) # Main city has become a Capital City # Lord’s class is at least Duke # Lord’s reputation is at least prestigious # Own at least four Prefectures of land # Territory population exceeds 10 million # Territory fate is at least at the 2nd stage # People’s sentiment must at least reach 95 points # Have a country protector god beast # At least own one country establishment treasure # Secret Condition''' Upgrade Quest (The three upgrade quests must all be completed) #* Quest 1 Barbarians of the Four Corners Territory at least has four system recognized foreign races. #* Quest 2 Breakthrough Territory must obtain a technological breakthrough, develop a new weapon, and obtain a new technology to welcome the birth of the new dynasty. #* Quest 3 from Everywhere Have at least 50 Lords congratulating you when you establish the country. Friendly Tip: not restricted to players and can also be NPCs, also not restricted to just within the country. '''Grade 2 (Emperor Dynasty) # Lord is at least a prince # Lord’s reputation is at least well-known in the world # Dynasty must at least occupy a third of the situated region # Dynasty population must at least pass 50 million # Dynasty must own at least one territory overseas # territory fate at least reached the 3rd stage Purple fate # At least take down one imperial city # Destroy a country # At least have one country advancing treasure Grade 3 (Imperial Dynasty) # Unify China # Obtain the Overlord position in Asia # Obtain the recognition of all the dynasties in the world Category:Territories